It's Got To Be LoveAkuRoku
by HereGoesMyReputation
Summary: I thought it was right to break up with Axel. We both just wanted to be friends and nothing more, but when he went out with Larxene, I remembered that I love him and I just can't let him go...first story please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Quick Note: **Please be aware of the language in this story, Roxas and Axel like to swear a lot. Also, in this story Roxas checks his texts quite a lot. To avoid confusion Axel's text are italic. For Example: _I have big feet_. Roxas' texts are bold. For Example: **I have big feet.** Enjoy!

**It has to be Love.**

Chapter 1: The Dream

As I stared into Axel's green emerald eyes, I just couldn't say no to them. "Yes Axel. I'll marry you. But on one condition! You have to be the bride" I exclaimed. Axel kissed Roxas on the lips passionately and picked him up bridal style.

"I love you Roxas. You've made me the happiest man alive, these years with you have meant the world to me." Axel announced, with tears of happiness falling down his soft cheeks.

"_Roxas, wake up!_"

I woke up with a start and sighed at my older brother Sora. '_It was just a dream'._

"Why the fuck did you do that?" I yawned.

"You were talking in your sleep! You said something about Axel and being a bride and stuff. Look, I know it's hard to see the person you love with someone else, but you need to move on Rox!" Sora explained. I nodded, Sora gave me a hug.

"Thanks Sora but I just can't see him with HER without feeling angry. I understand that it was my idea to break up with him but he just won't leave my mind! I love him Sor, I just do!" I confessed as a salty tear streamed down my face. Sora looked at me and gave me another hug, harder this time.

"Roxas, he's your best friend. Just tell him how you feel and if he doesn't feel the same way then accept that. But for now, get to sleep, worry about that in the morning" Sora said. He gave pretty good advice on things like this. After I finally got comfortable in my warm bed I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

I woke up to hear myphone bleep.

_Hey Blondie! Wassup? _

**Hey Axel. I'm in bed. Just woke up**

My phone bleeped again.

_You shouldn't be in bed at 12! You're missing out all the fun. How about you come join me and Larxene at the clock tower for some fun XD_

**You took her to the clock tower? That's where we hang out...**

Yet again, my phone bleeped!

_Yes well as me and you were friends and Larxene's my girlfriend I thought that would be okay... Sorry Rox_

**Just meet me there tonight at 8. I need to talk to you and please don't bring Larxene. **

_Sure thang! I don't know what you've got against Larxy but okay. See you then! _

"He's calling her 'Larxy'? Why did I have to end it with him, I'm so stupid!" I said out loud. A bit too loud...

"What's wrong Roxas? Texting Axel?" Sora said as he opened the door.

"It's just Larxene, she's taking him over and she's a downright bitch. Things were better before, when he was my b-". Sora cut me short.

"Boyfriend?" Sora asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"I need to go Roxas. Going on a date with Riku, first he's taking me to our beach and then were going to this 5 star restaurant for our second year anniversary! Smell ya later!" Sora said.

"Have fun, make sure you don't come back to late. You know what Aerith's like when you're late. She'd probably kill you! Oh and shut the door on your way out" I said as I shut my big, blue eyes.

_**I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! I enjoyed writing it and I hope you had as much fun reading it, please write a review so I can improve. You can be as harsh as you want, that's the only way I can better at writing! Thanks :-D Sorry if this storyline is boring; I didn't really know what to do as I didn't plan it. Well I hope you enjoyed it anyway **_


	2. Chapter 2

**It has to be Love.**

Chapter 2: The meeting at the Clock tower.

Gradually, I picked up my ringing mobile. "Bloody hell, who's that..." I yawned. It was Axel.

I yawned again. "Hi Axel, what's up?"

"Err, sorry Roxas I can't make it to the clock tower."

"Let me guess. Larxene..." I said, disgusted at the name.

"Yeah, sorry Rox, she wanted me to meet her parents. Maybe tomorrow." Axel replied, not sounding sorry at all.

"No, go there with Larxene. It's not as if you go there with me anymore. Have fun with her you arsehole!"

"I'm so sorry Ro-" I ended the call; I just couldn't deal with Axel's lies right now.

"Could you come downstairs for a minute Roxas? There's someone here for you" Aerith shouted up the stairs.

"Yes I'm coming!" I shouted back. Aerith wasn't Sora's or my mum, she was our foster mum. Our mum died long ago, I never even knew her name and Sora refused to tell me. We lived with Cloud, our mother's brother, although it didn't turn out as well as we planned. Cloud died of a fatal heart attack while having an argument with one of his clients over the phone. Since then we have both been in care. As I slowly made my way downstairs I saw a small, fat man wearing a waterproof coat. He probably bought an extra large one. "Yes and who are you?" I asked, not really giving a damn.

"Alright mate?" The estranged fat man asked.

"I asked you a bloody question! Who are you?" I asked angrily. Aerith glared at Roxas, the 'Don't-be-so-rude' glare.

"I'm your dad son" he announced, my jaw fell to the floor. How dare him! How fucking dare him!

"Fuck off you old fat man! You can't be my dad, you're fat and ugly! For starters where were you when Sora and I needed you most eh? Let me guess a quiet night in with a shitty old television and a dozen McDonald meals. You make me sick, your no dad of mine!" I spat, my blood boiling. I ran up the stairs into my bedroom and locked the door. '_I hate him! I hate him! I hate him that fat old low-life! _' I thought as I cried until there were no more tears to cry. My phone bleeped unexpectedly. There were several texts from Axel.

'_I am truly sorry Roxas'_

'_Talk to me please!'_

'_Please answer me!'_

'_Meet me at the Canteen at lunch tomorrow. We seriously need to talk.' _

Roxas just stared at his Blackberry Curve. '**Should I reply? No I won't. That'll show him! Besides he's the one who started all this**!' Immediately, I felt like he was going to explode with anger. I threw my phone against the wall and started trashing my room, ripping the sheet of the bed, screaming as I did it. "STUPID AXEL! STUPID, STUPID AXEL! I HATE HIM! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Roxas sobbed. Aerith ran into Roxas' wrecked room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You've ripped your bed sheet, there's dirt all over the bloody wall, your phones broken. Now we're going to have to buy a new one! You are a brat do you know that?" Aerith shouted. I could smell the coffee from her breath, a tear rolled down my cheek. Aerith gripped my arm, holding tightly. "Don't you dare do this again! If you do, you won't EVER see the light of day again." I nodded once again. Aerith finally let go of my arm, she slammed the door behind her as she left. I rested on my battered bed. I thought about Aerith, then Axel. I started crying again.

I looked at my alarm clock, it was 6 o'clock. I sighed, school tomorrow. I didn't even bother making my bed again, I was shattered. In fact as soon as I shut my eyes, I was in a dream. No Axel, no Aerith and no Sora. Instead I had an amazing dream, away from the reality of life.

I felt terrible when I woke up; my dream wasn't the best one to have. In my dream my mum was standing outside our house, wearing her favourite red dress that fitted her perfectly. I ran into her arms, she hugged me tight, kissing my head. I spoke to her and asked her questions about why she died and left me and Sora confused out of our minds, I also asked why no-one would tell us her name. She just told me it was too painful for them because of the way she died. I kept demanding for her name but she faded away and left me again. I miss mum, she died of cancer. Why do bad things always happen to good people? She was the loveliest mum in the world, she would always be there to help you with your homework and she would always speak to you whenever you needed her, even if there was a phone call from the landlord to kick us out. She was always there, that was why it came as such a shock when she wasn't there one morning and why our Uncle Cloud was lying on the floor crying his eyes out. Sora was standing next to him, shouting at him to calm down. Sora was just 5 at the time; he tried to take care of me because Cloud was always on the edge of having a break-down. That's all I could remember then, well I was only 2! I started crying, once the first tear dropped, I couldn't stop.

Aerith knocked on my door, "What the hell are you doing there Roxas? You're going to be late for school! Its 8 o'clock and Sora's waiting for you downstairs.".

"YES IM GETTING UP!" I shouted.

"Don't you dare shout at me!" Aerith yelled back.

I felt like trashing the place up again. (You see I have real anger problems!) Although I knew what mess that would get me into with Aerith, my bed was really uncomfortable to sleep in but I didn't want to tell her in case she shouted at me again. You see whenever I hear her annoying, 'innocent' voice I just want to shout and scream at her. I think it's because she called me son on the first day I stayed with her and that really set me off! I looked out the window, how come it's so dark? I asked myself. Nevermind.

After I put my black and red converses on and threw on yesterday's clothes, I grabbed my bag and sprinted downstairs.

"I'm-r-ready..." I panted.

"Wow! That was quick." Sora said, trying not to laugh.

"What's so fucking funny?" I asked frustrated!

"Don't you dare use that type of language in this house!" Aerith shouted.

I rolled my eyes at her. Stupid Aerith.

"Roxas... Sora... It's actually 4 in the morning!" Aerith burst out with laughter! That must have been why it was so dark...

"Oh I'm glad you find it so funny! You're meant to be a foster mum not a comedian. You'd be shit at both of them anyway! I hate you, you're a fucking idiot!"I shouted as I grabbed my coat, my phone and stormed out of the house. I froze as soon as soon as I stepped out of the house. My pathetic leather jacket was hardly going to keep me warm! I didn't know where to go or what to do, I couldn't see Axel, and it would be w-a-a-a-y to awkward. Besides, I was seeing him at lunch anyway.

I heard giggling and voices. The voices sound familiar... and then I saw where it was coming from. Axel had obviously spent the night at Larxene's and was trying to climb down the pipe.

"Thank you Axel for staying! I'm sorry you have to go but my parents will be back soon" Larxene giggled.

"That's ok sexy!" Axel said, gazing up at Larxene.

"See you later Axe!" she whispered, she finally closed her balcony doors.

After Axel finally climbed down the pipe, I watched him walk towards his red Ferrari. As he got in, he saw me staring at him.

"Roxas..." Axel whispered, worried that I had heard the whole thing.

I ran off sobbing. I knew I had to get as far away as I could from Axel. He may as well have stabbed me in the back, he wasn't meeting her parents. He was just spending the night with Larxene, doing anything for her because she was a bitch. A needy bitch that no-one liked so she would just use people to satisfy her. I could remember every word of what I saw, it kept swarming in head so much I stopped running and fell to the ground crying. Many cars drove past, none of them stopped to help me. As each car drove past made me think of how much people cared about me. They didn't at all; they just probably looked down disgusted at the snotty, beggar of a boy. A red Ferrari drove past and reversed to my spot. A tall, lanky man wearing a stripy red and black t-shirt and black jeans crouched beside me.

"Roxie?" The strange man asked. I tried to look at him but my vision was blurred.

"Roxas can you hear me?" He kept saying my name continuously. He started shouting and shaking me vigorously. His voice began to fade, I couldn't feel anything, my vision was slowly getting worse. I couldn't move! Why couldn't I move...? I...

And then there was darkness.

**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! I enjoyed this one. I will have the third chapter finished tomorrow, I have already written it. Please review so I can get better as I am RUBBISH at writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Got To Be Love-AkuRoku**

**Chapter Three**

I woke up in a strange room; scratchy blankets were wrapped round me and a doctor was constantly checking my temperature. "Oh dear, oh dear... Oh my golly gosh!" the man said, worry filled his face. "Can you breathe ok? Do you know why you're here? Can you move around without pain? Even though you've slept for over 12 hours do you fell drowsy?" he gabbled on. He was mine and Sora's doctor, his name was Dr. Jenkins. I would always remember him for his continuous sweating and messy ponytail.

I lifted my pale arm with pain, "I hurts a bit when I move and I can't feel a difference with my breathing apart from its a bit slower. Can you just tell me what's wrong with me doc? I don't want to spend Christmas in here" I explained. Doctor Jenkins shook his head in his disbelief.

"You've got Hypothermia Roxas. A moderate case, you need to get treatment as quick as possible. Do you feel hot Roxas?" He asked.

"Come to think of it I'm boiling. Can you turn the radiator down?" I asked, wiping the sweat of my head.

"This is worse than I thought. You can die from this Roxas, your temperatures is below normal, to be precise its below 32 degrees. We need to keep you as warm as possible. If it wasn't for that red-head Axel you would be dead right now. In fact here he is" He said, showing Axel in.

"I'll leave you too alone for a while, you can have 5 minutes and that's it." Dr. Jenkins spoke.

Axel walked towards the right side of my uncomfortable bed; he was brushing my messy hair with his bony fingers. We stayed in silence; I guess Axel was scared about what I thought of him now after I found out he was lying to me about Larxene. I looked up to see his exhausted face, "You didn't have to stay, Larxene's probably calling you because you're not giving every second of your life to her" I said sarcastically. Axel said nothing; he carried on fiddling with my hair, I could tell he was just trying to stay strong and not cry but gradually his face screwed up and tears were dropping onto my pillow. I sat up and hugged him, no longer feeling angry, he hugged me back tightly. I felt bad for him; I would always put him through things like this like 5 months ago I was going to swallow Aerith's sleeping pills but Axel was there to stop me and a year ago I was going to cut my wrist with Sora's razor but Axel stopped me. In fact, he was always there for me, even when we were arguing.

"I'm so sorry Roxas" Axel sobbed "I guess she kinda' persuaded me to go to her house. I'm so stupid!"

"I'm sorry too" I whispered into his ear as he cried.

"What are you sorry for?" Axel asked.

"For putting you through all this, I mean when I was going to cut myself you convinced me my life was worth living and when you caught me about to down Aerith's pills; you were always there for me Axel." I explained. I had calmed down from crying now.

"I've got something to tell you Axel." I said, gently pushing Axel away.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked, starting to get worried. His green eyes were bloodshot from crying.

"Nothing's wrong, but I need to get this off my chest, the reason I'm so jealous about you and Larxene is because... no it doesn't matter." I explained, this would be the wrong time to blurt it out.

"No Roxas. Remember last time when you refused to tell me how you felt? I found you with a bottle of pills in your hand! So just tell me please Roxas." Axel pleaded.

"I love you okay?" I blurted out. Axel looked hurt and angry in some way.

"No Roxas, you can't. If you did you wouldn't have called it off between us but you did. This isn't just a cruel joke is it?" Axel asked. I was really worried at his response.

"I wouldn't joke about love Axel. It's too powerful and you can't control it" I explained, desperately hoping Dr. Jenkins would come in to say our 5 minutes was over.

"Roxas, this isn't the right time. I'm happy with Larxene, were together now." Axel said, slowly walking towards the door.

"Axel she's using you! I've seen her with a ton of boys, she's a slut and you bloody know it!" I shouted. I had a cough fit and Dr. Jenkins ran in and looked at me and Axel.

"I think you should now sir" Dr. Jenkins said sternly at Axel. He ran outside and I could hear sobbing, he was obviously really upset.

"How can you cure this?" I asked curiously "and where's my brother Sora?"

"Well it's quite easy to be honest but the way we are going to do it may be simple but it's going to take a long time to get back to your usual self. Sora and your foster mum did come to see you but Aerith had to get to work and Sora is god-knows-where!" He explained.

"I think I'm going to rest now but if you see Sora can you tell him to wait for me please? I'm really desperate to see him." I explained.

"Sure Roxas. I will see you tomorrow. A new doctor will be with you from 5 till 5 in the morning. I'll be here at 5. Bye Roxas" Dr. Jenkins said as he wrote down my heart rate and walked out of the door.

I fell asleep to the rhythm of my heart beating. I couldn't help but think about Axel before I went to sleep and about how upset he was when he ran out crying. I couldn't believe myself. I made Axel cry, I mean even if someone beat Axel to a pulp he wouldn't cry. He would probably shake it off. Well it was a definitely a bad time to say that but I honestly couldn't help who I loved. I shouldn't keep thinking about him. I was just going to get more upset.

"Roxas?" Sora asked, waking me up. "Sorry did I wake you?"

"No it doesn't matter" I started crying, I looked up at my brother face, it was all puffy from crying and he was wearing his blood-red +pyjamas and old P.E trainers.

"Roxas what's the matter?" he asked worried.

"It's Axel" I sobbed "I told him how I felt and what I feel about Larxene and he looked confused and disgusted at the idea. He said that he loved her and stuff and then I went a bit over the top. I shouted at him and he ran out crying!"

"Axel? Crying?" Sora looked at me confused.

"I know I'm a horrible, dishonest and stupid person!" I cried and coughed.

"Roxas you're just emotionally upset, you start to think your horrible and no-one wants you but if you haven't realised I'm here, Axel's been here and when you've needed him most. You have Naminé, Demyx, Zexion and loads of other people! Do you think they would have hung out with you if they hated you? No it's because your kind and thoughtful and a great friend. Axel will calm down sooner or later but until then you've got all those other people to listen and look after you when you're down. Just sit back and time will take its cause. Look Aerith said I could only stay for a little while so I will see you tomorrow. See you later Rox, go back to sleep." Sora said, giving me a goodbye hug.

"See ya Sora" I attempted to look happy but my face was covered in tears so that failed! I fell straight asleep; I hope I don't get any other distractions today. My days been full of them...

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the 3****rd**** chapter! I suppose it's getting a bit boring but I'm trying to think of things that would be a really interesting and would easily catch someone's attention to carry on reading Please review and give suggestions. I must apologise for the state of my chapters especially chapter 1 as they were not very good. I guess the really conclusion to this is that I havent really planned this story I just wrote it out of no-where. I guess I was inspired well I don't really like this chapter or the other chapters but I really hope you enjoy it! I will upload the 4th tomorrow! (Sorry I can't promise that!) Also, It's going to be tricky when school comes along. Well lets say my teachers arn't the kindest when it comes to homework but NO EXCUSES! I will try every day :) And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Thank you :D**

**~HereGoesMyReputation**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Got To Be Love-AkuRoku**

**Chapter 4**

Annoyingly, Dr. Jenkins kept looking into my eyes while I was sleeping.

"Do you have to do that?"I asked. I looked the clock on the other side of the room. It's was fucking 5 in the morning!

"I need to check to see if you're okay and write it down in my reports; in a case such as yours you need to be checked every hour to see how you are recovering." He answered whispering." Are you looking forward to your birthday tomorrow?"

"Yeah but it's sad that I'm spending it in here" I answered. He nodded in agreement. "But what about when my other doctor checked up on me? Why didn't I wake up then?" I demanded.

"I may be the cleverest person in the whole wide world, but I don't have all the answers to every question Roxas do I?" Dr. Jenkins chuckled. I smirked at his typical remark.

"When can I get out of here Doc?" I asked, I may like Dr. Jenkins but I don't want to be stuck in this miserable place...

"That's the thing Roxas, I don't know. This could take from a minimum of 1 week to a maximum of 2 months but very luckily your case isn't as serious to reach the max. I'd say... 1-2 weeks before you would be aloud to go unless you had a full-time carer at home and continuous appointments." Dr Jenkins explained carefully.

"Aerith could look after me; I live with her don't I?" I asked confused.

"I'm sorry Roxas but she is sending you back to the care home you and Sora were in, she organised this after you and Sora were too much stress and she couldn't cope with money. So we filed her as financially unstable. Sorry Roxas but I need to go to my meeting, I'll be back in an hour" Dr. Jenkins said while walking out of the door.

Once again, I was alone and bored out of my mind. I wanted to see Demyx and Zexion and ask about school and if our Science teacher, Mr Vexen, was still causing fires in class. Mr Vexen would always wear his lab coat and fake medals that he 'apparently' won. I doubt that. He may have done loads of experiments but they would all turn out wrong. Like one time he tried to make all of us grow up into adults but he ended up turning us back into babies. I thought it would be all over for him and he'd lose his job but instead he got a promotion and was made 'Head of Science'. Well what would you expect from our head teacher, Marluxia, god-knows why he got a job close to children. He's a fucking pedo! Well back to the point, Mr Marluxia and Mr Vexen are together. They deny it but you know, if you catch people together outside of school holding hands then you'd assume their together right? Well anyway, I'd be out of here soon away from the bleach smell of the hall and Dr. Jenkins bad jokes. I still didn't know what Hypothermia was, the only thing I knew about it was you can get it when you're unbelievably cold and you can die from it. I suppose that's all there is to it, I couldn't believe I was stupid enough to run out when it was below freezing, it's all Aerith's fault! If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have ran out because of her pathetic joke. My heart monitor started beeping faster as I kept thinking about Aerith; well luckily I wouldn't have to put up with her anymore. She was gone now and I didn't have to see her ever again, my heart rate was back to normal now.

Suddenly the door opened, I could see Zexion and Demyx. Zexion was reading his book as Demyx thanked the Nurse.

"Put the book down for a minute Zexy!" Demyx exclaimed. He had bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep he's had. Zexion glared at Demyx but closed the book anyway.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked trying to break the tension.

"Why were you out at 4 in the morning?" Zexion asked, ignoring my question. His hair was greasy and didn't have its healthy glow like it usually had.

"It was Aerith, she annoyed me so I needed to calm down and think things through and then I saw Ax-" I gulped.

"Yeah it's ok we heard all that from Axel. You don't have to explain all that to us, and he told us that you told him that you still love him..." Demyx said.

I blushed "Has Axel told anyone else?"

"No, only me and Demyx know about it. Axels really upset and confused Roxas! Whenever someone somehow brings up your name he gets really angry and then bursts out crying!" Zexion explained he stared at me with his sea-blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Zexion but I had to tell him sooner or later, he would have found out from Sora. You know that Sora's a loud mouth. I know it's wrong and stupid to say I don't love you then I love you but he had to know" I explained, looking away.

"We shouldn't be speaking about this now, Roxas needs to get better. Come on Zexion, let's go and leave Roxas so he can sleep, see ya' Roxas" Demyx said, as cool as ice.

"Bye, see you both soon." I managed a smile as they left.

Life's going to be awkward at school when I go back, Axel is going to hate me for sure and I don't blame him. I should at least have waited for when I was better.

Dr. Jenkins came in for another check-up and told me to rest. I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about Axel and what life was going to be like without him.

"Roxas you don't have to sleep if you don't want to" Dr. Jenkins told me.

"I know, but I was just thinking about Sora and what care home were both going to" I lied.

"Oh... Roxas that reminds me your social worker Mr Squall is meeting you in 10 minutes to talk about your care home." He said. Dr. Jenkins' face fell. Why was he so upset? There was a knock at the door.

"If that's who I think it is he's really early..."A puzzled frowned "Please come in".

Leon, my social worker, walked to my bedside. "Wassup' mate? Feelin' okay?" He asked curiously.

"I've been better" I chuckled as I slowly sat up.

Leon bit his lip "Look Roxas, I've got some bad news for you... you and Sora will both be put into different care homes to help boost the chances of you getting adopted. I'm afraid it's getting harder and harder to find a home for brothers these days, so as soon as your better you will be going to your care home." Leon explained carefully. I looked at him in shock, how could they do this? Sora was the only family I had left apart from my dad but my dad can die for all I care. Sora was always there for me.

"You can't do this! Sora's my brother, my only family! I don't care about being adopted anymore, I just want to my brother!" I sobbed. Leon and Dr. Jenkins tried to calm me down, but I didn't listen, I just screamed till I had no energy left. I laid on my bed, still crying while Leon spoke soothing words to me.

"What's the name of the care home I'm going to?" I croaked.

"It's called 'Organisation XIII'. I've been there to check it out for you, it's lovely, it's full of things to do, the children and the adults are very kind and considerate." Leon whispered.

"Where's Sora going?" I asked.

"He's going to a Care home called 'Destiny Islands'. It's right by the beach. You could go to the beach when you visit Sora" Leon replied, he was happier now I wasn't shouting.

"Yeah I'd like that" I said.

"Well I must get goin' now Roxas. Get better soon, see ya'!" Leon said as Dr. Jenkins showed him some of my health notes.

"Wait! What's the name of the care home again?" I asked.

Leon looked back up "Organisation XIII, bye" Leon spoke as he waved good-bye.

I paused and stared at the door for several minutes. "Roxas what's wrong?" Dr. Jenkins asked.

"Nothing" I said quickly, I had realised something, something big. That was Axel's care home... I was going to be living with Axel. Axel, I'd upset him, the Axel I had caught lying to me, the Axel that saved my life. What was I going to do...?

**A/N: I hope you've enjoyed the 4****th**** chapter! Thanks for the review KingdomHearts-Love; I think I might use that XD (The suggestion is great!) I MUST apologise for the really visible mistakes that I have done in the 1, 2 and 3****rd**** chapter. I will put the 5****th**** chapter on tomorrow! **

~HereGoesMyReputation


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Got To Be Love-AkuRoku**

**Chapter 5**

A week had passed and Dr. Jenkins was happy with my condition and said I could go early! It felt great to be out in the fresh air again, to hear the birds singing and to feel the wind on my skin. I smiled because I missed being outside, I felt like a prisoner in the Hospital. They wouldn't let you go outside or anything, you just had to stay in bed, listen to the heart monitor and look at the dull walls around you. There was absolutely nothing to do, the only company I had was Dr. Jenkins but he wasn't there because he wanted to, just because he had too.

"Ah, Roxas enjoy your new care home and wrap up warm! Just wait here while I ask the receptionist about my next meeting." Dr. Jenkins informed me as he went back inside. It must have been 10 minutes till the taxi came with a grinning Leon.

"Hey mate! Feeling better?" Leon asked, still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I'm good, can we go now? Seeing these sick people are making me feel ill" I answered. I looked up hopefully.

"Well first I'm going to talk to Dr. Jenkins about your medical records so I can give it to your new care home. Just put your things in the car and wait in the cab. I'll only be a sec" Leon told me, I walked over to the car and put my things in the boot. The taxi-driver looked scary; he had black and white hair put into a ponytail, an eye-patch, a scar running across his face and a cigarette in his hand. He started puffing and started talking to me "And what's your name?" he asked, throwing the cigarette out of the window.

"Roxas, I hate my name" I answered, must have a shit reputation from that scar he has.

"Your names better than mine, my names Xigbar mate. Who's that man picking you up? He's pretty cute..." Xigbar asked. I looked at him weirdly, it's no surprise he's gay.

"He's my social worker, his name's Leon." I answered.

Xigbar's eye lit up "Is he single?" he asked.

"Yeah I think so, but I don't think he's gay..." I replied. Xigbar's face dropped. "Sorry" I said, hoping to cheer him up.

"It's not your fault Roxas; it's just that I've never found anyone that I find attractive. I've only ever had one relationship, his name was Xaldin, but he ended it."

"You should ask Xaldin why he broke up with you, beside you have a right to now anyway" I explained, I had just met him and he was talking to me about his love life. Too be honest I just wanted to end this awkward conversation.

"Yeah you're right I will, I deserve to know why he ended it, sorry to talk to you about this. Ah here's Leon now." Xigbar smiled as Leon got in the car.

"Can you drive us to Cranberry Drive please? We'll walk the rest of the way" Leon asked.

"Sure Mister" Xigbar said as he started the car. Leon said it only lasted 30 minutes, it felt like an hour. I guess it was because of Axel, I haven't seen him since last week and there hasn't been a word. I feel really bad about it, nothing makes Axel cry. Demyx has tried to find out what makes Axel cry but I've found out. Me.

"Come on Roxas, we're here" Leon said, holding all my bags. I nodded as I got out, I looked at the ancient and dingy house, there was graffiti all over the walls and some windows were smashed.

"Is this where I'm living?" I asked shocked.

Leon chuckled "Of course not! This building was the old post-office; we need to walk up further to get to there" Leon laughed.

"But why didn't Xigbar take us there?" I whined.

"I thought you could use the fresh air" Leon said smiling "Look there's the house you're staying at". Leon pointed the largest house on Cranberry Drive, it looked great. The front garden had a large marble fountain and a sign named '_Organisation XIII'. _When I was with Axel he refused to take me here, I had no idea why, it was beautiful.

When we finally got to the house, Leon knocked on the wooden door, it had every single child's name on the door that had lived here and I couldn't help but notice but notice that Xigbar's name was carved in, along with other unknown names. I think I was going to like it here...

A tanned man with silver hair greeted me and Leon; he led us inside. I was shocked to see marble stairs, a 40 inch flat screen TV and not a spec of dirt anyway. I've been to so many care-homes but this had to be the best, even though I was going to be sharing it with other children...

"Greetings Roxas, my name is Xemnas. Would you like me to show you to your room?" Xemnas asked, Xemnas was obviously the head care-worker. His black suit was impeccable, a badge with a picture and description of Xemnas carefully clipped to his pocket.

"Y-Yes please" I stammered. My palms were sweating, I was really nervous about living here; we'd probably have to have a shower every 2 hours so we don't get dirt anywhere. I followed Leon and Xemnas up the steep stairs, they were chatting about rules and that. I wasn't really listening, I was worrying about seeing Axel, and he was probably with Larxene anyway. My blood boiled at the thought of her, she's a fucking slut and I have no idea what Axel sees in her! She's a stuck up bitch, she obviously jumped at the chance to be with Axel when we weren't together anymore because she had already slept with everyone else. She didn't love Axel for who he was, she obviously just loved that he was a boy and the only one that didn't hate her.

"Here's your room Roxas" Xemnas opened the door with my name carved in at the top. Xemnas must have a lot of money if he replaces every door with a new name. When I saw my room I was speechless, the room was massive and right next to the window a luxury bed was perched. The sheet felt like silk, the cover was perfect. It was stripy, red and black. I loved it because it reminded me of Axel, I really missed him. There was a small TV on the wall opposite my bed, I was amazed the Xemnas let have a TV in our own bedroom! Ok, now I was really puzzled why Axel hated it so much... A wardrobe was perched next to the white door; there was a desk to work at for your homework. Xemnas smiled at my surprised face, "Like it?" he asked chuckling. I nodded as I ran my hands along the red painted walls.

"Ok, I'm gonna head off now Roxas. I'll come in a week to check up on your progress. See you later mate!" Leon explained as he waved and closed the door. I waved back and sat on my bed.

"I need to go through the rules with you Roxas.

Ok, rule 1: You must make your bed every morning after you've woken up. Rule 2, on school days you must get up at 7.00 sharp! No exceptions unless your seriously ill. On weekends you can sleep until 9 o'clock maximum. Rule 3, you must be asleep by 10 o'clock, absolutely no exceptions. Rule 4, breakfast is at 7:30 don't be late. Lunch is at 12:00 sharp and dinner is at 6 o'clock. Rule 5, you are not aloud to be out with your friends on school nights, although on weekends you are aloud to stay out till half 9 no exceptions Rule 6, every Saturday you must do your 5 chores. Rule 7, if you break any of these rules there will be serious consequences." Xemnas sighed. "Sorry but I had to get that of the way. Ask everyone else if you cant find something, I've got some paperwork to file.". Xemnas shut the door quietly as he left.

Ok, now I understand why Axel hates it so much...

_*Knock, knock*_

"Come in" I said loudly. A pale, small girl stepped in. She had short black hair with a fringe that covered her face. She wore a pair of baggy, black jeans and a black t-shirt. "H-hi, my n-n-names Xion" she whispered "I hope you like your room".

"Yes I do thank you Xion. My names Roxas" I explained, happy I already knew someone.

"I think you'll like it here, well bye Roxas" she said quietly as she silently shut the door. Hmm. She was weird. I looked at my watch, it was 11 o'clock. I sighed at how slow time was, I turned the TV on with the remote and watched 'Eastenders'. I don't know why I watch it, its shit anyway but it passes the time so anyway... as I watched Bianca have another fight with Ricky I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry it's getting a bit boring, but on the next chapter it's the whole Larxene and Axle thing, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if there is any really visible mistakes but im tired already so I probably make mistakes. Please carry on reading and review! ThankYou! ;) **

**~HereGoesMyReputation**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's Got To Be Love-AkuRoku  
><strong>

**Chapter 6: My meeting with Axel  
><strong>

I woke up to see an angry Axel in my room; he was shaking his fist madly, crying and shouting as loud as he could. "I hate you! I was happy without you, it's like you're on a mission to ruin my life. I have absolutely no-idea why I was friends with you in the first place!" Axel shouted. He raised his hand, and started to slap me round the face. I screamed at him, shouting at him to stop but the slapping and punching continued till I couldn't take it anymore. "STOP IT! PLEASE JUST STOP IT!" I shouted, but Axel never listened. I tried to slap back but he just slapped me harder, I didn't know what to do so I just sat on my bed crying while Axel was beating me to a pulp.  
>"Don't be a coward! Fight back you wimp. I bloody hate you!" Axel shouted, he punched me in the head over and over again and I did nothing to stop it. I had given up... As Axel took one final punch to the head, blood poured out and stained the crème coloured carpet. I fainted from the loss of blood; the last thing I heard was Axel's laughter...<br>I sat up in shock and started panting; my heart was beating fast from the dream. That was scary. , I realised that my forehead and t-shirt was covered in sweat, thank god it wasn't real. Axel would never do that to me, would he? I mean of course he wouldn't say those things to me, the only thing I did was tell him that I love him and he needed to know that anyway. Although, I do suppose I could have chosen a better time but it's too late now. I can't do anything about it. I looked at the time, it was 12 at night. I had missed lunch and dinner! My stomach rumbled loudly, I had to get something to eat or I'll have to wait till breakfast to eat something. I realised I was still wearing my clothes so I unzipped my bag and changed into my spotty pyjamas. Sneakily, I opened the door as quietly as I could and tiptoed across the landing. I was happy to realise again that the stairs were marble so they wouldn't creak if you stepped on the wrong board. As I finally got to the kitchen, I heard footsteps behind me; I tensed at the thought of Xemnas catching me. It's not good to be caught in the middle of the night stealing food on the first day here. I expected there to be a padlock on the cupboards, there was nothing, just a handle to make it easier to open. When I opened the cupboard, I was amazed at the food it stored. It had cakes, biscuits, crisps, sweets and tons of other stuff. I grabbed a chocolate bar and ripped the wrapper off. The chocolate tasted great!  
>"I thought you hated chocolate..." A manly voice said out of no-where. It sounds familiar...<br>"Who's there?" I asked with a mouth full of chocolate.  
>"You shouldn't speak with your mouth open, I thought you knew that" he spoke again.<br>I swallowed the chocolate nervously as a tall and lanky figure come out from the darkness. His hair was bright red and his eyes were sea-green. Axel...  
>"Oh, hi Axel..." I looked down at the floor, too embarrassed to look him in the eyes.<br>"Hi Axel" he mimicked. He was obviously really mad...  
>"What's wrong?" I asked, I managed to look him in the eyes now but he turned away.<br>"You can't keep acting like this!" Axel burst out.  
>"Like what?" I asked. I was really confused at how Axel was acting.<br>"Like there's nothing wrong! You've made things awkward between us, we were fine before you told me you l-loved me... you were obviously playing a cruel joke!" Axel said, on the brink of crying.  
>"Axel, I wasn't playing a joke. I love you and I won't deny it!" I spoke proudly.<br>"You don't love me Roxas. If you did, why the hell did you break up with me? I thought you were happy with me?" Axel whispered, he sounded hurt and upset.  
>"I thought you weren't happy with me, I wasn't really boyfriend material. I act like a girl and look like one." I said, I didn't really didn't know what to say. I couldn't help but look away.<br>"Roxas, I was over the moon when I found out you loved me too. I was so happy until y-y-you finished it. You don't look or act like a girl, your just... cute." Axel said, a small smile appeared on his face.  
>"Ok, you may not love me but can we still be friends? I mean, I really miss hanging out with you." I explained, I was worried if Axel was going to hate the idea and say that he'd never do that in a million years.<br>"Roxas of course we can be friends but nothing more than that. I'm happy with Larxene." Axel said, finally our eyes met.  
>"Cool" I smiled "I suppose I should get to bed, night!" I said as I walked up the marble stairs. I was so happy we were friends again; I opened my door and collapsed on my bed. It was half 12. I checked my phone and there were several texts from Sora, he kept asking about my care home. I told him it was great and I missed him. I cried a bit then. The last time I thought about Sora was when I was in Hospital. I really wanted to see him and just talk, I miss hearing his excitable voice. I really wanted to phone him, but it was a bit stupid to ring someone in the middle of the night. As the thoughts of Sora kept pouring into my mind, I cried and gradually fell asleep...<p>

**A/N: Hey! XD  
>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I must warn you these following chapters will be a bit boring and they may not be updated on time as school is in sight :'( I hope you stay with me on this story and again I apologise for the mistakes on the previous chapters. I really hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Thank you for being awesome :') Sorry I won't be putting chapters on very often, schools trying to kill me with homework so... please be patient. Thanks :D <strong>

**~HereGoesMyReputation XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's Got To Be Love-AkuRoku**

**Chapter 7: Larxene**

I woke up in a strangely good mood. Sora phoned me about meeting up at the beach tomorrow, I obviously said yes and hung up, who was going to drive me there? Leon and Xemnas wouldn't drive me to a beach two hours away then drive the 2 hour journey back again. I'd have to catch the train, although there were a lot of tramps there, they would always beg for money and rich snobs would spit in their faces. I would always give them any change I had if I didn't need it, besides, it probably wasn't their fault.

Axel burst through the door with a huge grin on his face, "Hey Roxas" Axel burst with excitement as he ruffled my hair. I would usually be angry with Axel if he did this after I had just styled it but as long as we were friends, I didn't care at all.

"Hi Axe" I beamed.

"Xemnas has finally let me go out to town to buy 'Christmas presents' wanna come?" Axel asked, I don't why he's so excited...

"Yeah, course I wanna go but will Xemnas let me?" I asked. I didn't want to sneak out; no way do I want to get in Xemnas' bad books already.

"Of course he would. I've already asked if you could go" Axel replied.

"Ok then! Let's go!" I smiled, grabbing my wallet and coat.

"By the way, we need to run if we're going to catch the bus." Axel said as he ran out of my bedroom. I quickly ran after while putting my coat on.

"What time does it leave?" I asked as I ran down the steep stairs.

"10:45" Axel shouted as he ran out of the front door. I quickly looked at my watch; it was bloody 10:40! We had 5 minutes to run to the nearest bus stop in ** 5 minutes? The bus stop was about 10 minutes away!  
>I caught up with Axel outside panting.<p>

"Were- not- gon-na- make- it" I spoke through pants.

"Oh yes we are!" Axel said determined. He picked me up and put me on his broad, bony shoulder. I punched his back; I hated feeling so helpless while he ran with his long legs. I eventually gave up and kept checking my watch. I sighed in relief as Axel finally hauled me off his shoulder and onto sold ground. The weirdest thing about Axel was that whenever he ran, he would never pant when he finished. It's probably the long legs...

"Were just in time" Axel said, extremely pleased with himself. We both ran onto the bus and paid for our tickets. I've always hated buses, they smell and the seats are infested with fleas, but today I didn't have a choice. Axel didn't stop talking for the whole journey; he talked about Larxene all the time. Wow, he really does love her...

As the driver shouted this was our last stop, we both jumped off the bus and headed for the mall.

"I'm gonna go and get Larxene's Christmas present" Axel announced, pointing to a new shop with a large sign 'strictly no children aloud!' I shuddered at the thought of what that shop sold, I shuddered again at what Axel was buying.

"Axel, haven't you realised your 16?" I said surprised.

"I've got a fake id of course!" Axel said smiling.

"Ok, I'll wait here" I sighed.

Axel waved and walked into the disturbing shop. I leaned against a large window and kept checking my watch.

"On your own you little b***h!" shouted a voice out of no-where. I ignored it and got out my phone. I felt a sudden push that made me fall the ground, I gasped with the shock and stood up slowly.

"Poor little Roxie, are you ok? Where does it hurt, here?" she said sarcastically as she punched me in the stomach. I groaned at the pain.

"How about here?" She asked angrily, she kicked me in the leg with her black, pointy boots. I fell to the ground in pain, clutching my leg. She chuckled at my misery as she carried on kicking me on the ground. I tried to fight back my tears as crying in front of Larxene would be the end of my days. I wanted to call out for Axel, but I knew she would just kick harder.

"WHAT THE f*** ARE YOU DOING LARXENE?" Axel shouted as he ran out of the shop.

"I-I-I-I-I" Larxene stuttered, shocked that Axel had seen her.

Larxene tugged Axel's sleeve "I'm sorry" Larxene said desperately. Ha! No-one is going to like her now!

Axel pulled his arm away. "p*** off Larxene; it's obvious you're not sorry. You're NEVER sorry; in fact you never loved me in the first place! Whenever I f***ing bother to change my plans to be with you and you just chucked that right in my face. You're nothing than a s***!" Axel shouted. Larxene ran off crying, I couldn't help but see the amount of people staring at us. My cheeks blushed red. Axel bent down and looked at my leg; he sighed but hugged me as if to sorry for not believing me about Larxene. I looked at his teary green eyes as he helped me up, my leg hurt like hell but I refused to say anything. As I limped towards the bus stop with Axel, he started talking.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you, I should have known she would have done this" Axel whispered as the engine of the bus sprang to life.

"It's ok Axel. Too be honest I don't really blame you for not listening to me, it's hard to believe the person that you used to love." I explained to him, sitting down on the bus.

"Please don't say that" Axel sighed sadly. Axel sat next to me and looked at his red converses.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because... Roxas, I've never stopped loving you. Although, at first I didn't think of you as more of a friend, you were just Roxas to me but when we started hanging out more... I just knew that I loved you and I still do..." Axel said, lifting his head up to look at me with his honest and beautiful eyes. I kissed Axel on the lips, it may have been small, but it meant something big. We both smiled and gazed into each other eyes. Just then I knew that I love Axel and I will never let him go... 

**A/N: Hey! XD**

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I'm afraid the next chapter will be my last.*sniffle*. However, I WILL be definitely writing some more AkuRoku stories with some other pairings thrown in! Thank you for the reviews and everyone that has read my story so far, I will make the next chapter longer than usual. Sorry for the story being so short and rushed, It's just that I'm running out of ideas, sorry :'(. Thank you for being great! I hope you read my next story! :D  
>P.S: Sorry about the delay<br>~HereGoesMyReputation **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry about the wait and sorry for the state of this chapter, I was really clueless of what to write! I still hope you enjoy it****By the way; I am not going to end it. I have changed my mind thanks to the people that have been complimenting my story XD Enjoy**

**It's Got To Be Love**

**Chapter8**

I woke up smiling the next day, beaming at the sun shining through the window. I felt strange; I didn't want to stay in bed and stare at the ceiling, I wanted to spend my day with Axel. I smiled again at the thought of him; I can't believe I was with Axel again. I am never going to let him go now, not in a million years. My phone bleeped continuously, all texts from Sora.

'_Are you up yet?'_

'_Roxas make sure your at the beach by 10, I'm looking forward to see you! _

'_GET UP NOW ROX!'_

'_Roxas PLEASE don't be late!'_

'_We'll meet you outside of the train station; Riku will drive us both to the beach. Don't be late, you know Riku's really impatient!"_

"SHIT!" I said loudly as I jumped out of bed. It was half fucking eight! I grabbed some clothes from yesterday and threw them on. I had 15 minutes if I was ever going to make it on time. I brushed my hair quickly; I grabbed my trunks and towel and stuffed them in my bag. I checked the time again; I had 10 minutes to catch a train to Destiny Island. I stuffed my wallet into my beach bag and ran out of my room.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice spoke. I turned round and saw Axel staring at me in his red dressing gown. I couldn't keep my eyes off his tall, hunky body.

"Are you running away?" Axel asked me, looking at my bag.

"No, no of course not, I'm going to the beach with Sora and Riku. Sorry Axel but I need to go or I'll be late." I answered, about to walk down the stairs. He grabbed me and pulled me back, I was about to protest but he kissed me passionately. I felt electricity zipping up my spine. Gradually, I pulled away and frowned. "W-what was that for?" I asked confused.

"Can't I give my boyfriend a kiss good-bye?" he smiled, showing his pearly, white teeth. I smiled back and gave him a hug.

"Bye Axel, see you later" I said, sprinting down the stairs.

"Yeah, love ya" Axel called from the landing. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a breakfast bar; I checked my watch once again. Ok, 5 minutes to get to the train station. I ran as fast as I could out of the front door without being stopped, thank god it was a Saturday and everyone was still sleeping.

I stepped into the cold and shivered, where the fuck do I go? I looked for a sign saying 'train station' but there was nothing.

"Need some help?" Someone asked, I turned round in shock to see a dressed Axel, leaning against the door. I really should get used to Axel doing that...

"Y-Yes... please." I stuttered. I hated asking for help, but I had no choice and I no time to waste.

"Ok Roxas, I'll walk with you. It's only a few minutes if I do my spectacular running again" Axel grinned, I love his smile, whenever I see it I forget everything and smile back. Not the best thing to do when you only have 2 minutes to get onto a train! Axel saw my face fall; he hauled me onto his shoulder and started running. I felt sick with all the movement but I didn't complain, I only had a few minutes to catch the train. I started smiling when I heard announcements from the trains. I might just make it...

Axel put me on solid ground and smiled down at me.

"Thanks Axel" I said happily, I hugged him and snuggled into his chest.

"That's ok Roxy." Axel smiled "you better buy your ticket before the train leaves. Call me when you're on your way back, I'll meet you here". I nodded and walked to the ticket booth, waving as I went.

"Can I have a return ticket to Destiny Island please?" I asked, staring at the sweaty bald man sitting behind the counter.

"Alright mate, that's 6.95 please" He replied, wiping the sweat from his forehead. I opened my wallet and gave him a 10 pound note. He took it and printed out an orange ticket.

"Here you are son and here's your change. Your train leaves in 30 seconds by the way so hurry mate" he informed me. He grabbed a tissue and wiped his forehead, why is he sweating so much?

"Cheers" I said as I ran out onto the platform. I saw my train, hardly busy at all. Just the way I like it...

As I walked onto the empty train, I was stopped by a ticket inspector.

"Ticket please" a tall, thin woman spat. I looked up to see a harsh face, her lips were pruned and her eyes were as sharp as a kitchen knife. I gave her my ticket and she sighed, obviously annoyed that I had a valid ticket. She threw the ticket back at me and walked off. I sighed heavily, picking up my ticket. I walked onto the train and sat down on a plush seat. As the train started moving, I stared out into the distance, admiring the view. I ate my breakfast bar, it tasted disgusting. I chucked it into a bin and gazed out of the window. My phone vibrated violently in my pocket continuously, Sora was phoning me.

"Hey Sora, I'm on my way"

"Ok, that's good. When will you get here?" Sora asked.

"Round 11ish"

"Ok, see you then bro!" Sora blurted out excited. I laughed at his typical excitement, I really missed Sora. He was always so happy...

"Bye Sor" I said, ending the call and putting my phone in my pocket. I looked back out of the window. I fell asleep to the sound of the train, exhausted from staying up in Axel's room all night. I can't wait to see Sora's face, his sweet, excited face...

**A/N: Hey XD**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting. I have been trouble writing lately... and sorry for taking YEARS to update! I'll try to update the next chapter quicker than this one. I hope you carry on reading 8D**

**~HereGoesMyReputation**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that the next chapter will be updated later than usual, it's just that I have homework to do and all that crap. I'll try to update them as quick as possible! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter 8D**

**It's Got To Be Love-AkuRoku**

**Chapter 9: A day at the beach**

'_We have arrived at Destiny Island, this is our last stop. I repeat. We have arrived at Destiny Island, this is our last stop'._

I woke up immediately, I was finally here. I stood up and ran out of the train with excitement; I have never been to the beach before. I ran into the busy car park and sat on a large stone, I couldn't see Sora or Riku anywhere... I yawned as I looked at my watch, I was 5 minutes early. I grinned as I heard the waves crashing against the shore; I got out my phone and dialled Sora's number.

'_Hi Roxas!'_

'_Hi Sora, I just wanted to let you know that I'm already here, I'm waiting in the car park'_

'_That's good because so are we'_Sora giggled over the line. I searched the car park and found a white land rover; there were two people sitting on the roof of the car, both laughing and hugging each other. I looked closer and realised that they were Sora and Riku. Sora was sitting on Riku's lap laughing while Riku was hugging him tight. I ended the call and ran over to the couple. As soon as Sora saw me, he broke free of Riku's grasp and squeezed me tight. I squeezed back, not caring about anything in the world; I was with my brother again.

After a few minutes, Sora finally pulled away and broke the silence. "What's your care-home like?" He asked.

"It's cool; anyway shouldn't we be going to the beach?" I said, pointing to the sea.

"Yeah let's go!" Sora burst, running towards it. Riku ran after him, he caught up in seconds. I didn't run, I was still tired and my beach bag was heavy.

"Come on Rox!" shouted Sora, gesturing me to start running too. I didn't want to spoil our day together just because I was tired, I should make the most of it. Without thinking, I started running after them, feeling the sun beating down on my skin, keeping me warm. I smiled as I found myself running with them.

"Oi guys, I'll race you to the sea!" Sora shouted.

"Alright, but prepare to get your arses kicked!" Riku said, already sprinting as fast as he could.

I didn't say anything; I knew I wasn't going to win, I never did. Riku would win, Sora would be 2nd and I would _always_ be last...

I watched on as Riku, as usual, won the pointless race. "Come on Roxas! Let's go in the sea!" Sora shouted. I sighed and started walking, my shoulder was screaming with pain. I stopped as I saw Riku running over to me, his silver hair hiding his blue eyes.

"What are you doing" I asked him confused. He stared at me for few moments, then picked me up and started running with me in his arms.

"You were to slow for us so I thought I'll give you some help" Riku said. I didn't protest, it was better than walking. When we reached Sora, Riku dropped me on the floor.

"Ow!" I said, rubbing my back. Sora slapped Riku and tried to help me up, I took his hand and I brushed off all the sand.

"Are you alright Rox?" Sora asked, his blue eyes showing how serious he was. I nodded and picked up my beach bag, groaning at the weight.

"Hey, wanna go swimming?" Riku asked, Sora started jumping up and down with excitement.

"Course I do!" Sora blurted, getting more and more excited. I nodded and took off my trousers, revealing my red trunks.

"Let's go then!" Sora said, running into the sea. I ran in after him, looking forward to feel the warm water against my skin. I smiled as the clear water washed my worries away, I didn't have to worry about a thing. The only thing that matters to me right now was Sora. As I stood with my feet in the water smiling, I was shocked to be splashed in the face.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I spluttered, glaring at Riku.

"Having fun, ever heard of the word?" Riku said sarcastically, Sora punched Riku in the arm.

"Stop being so mean to Roxas!" Sora said angrily, his eyes blazing. Why was he so protective of me?

"Calm down Sor! I only splashed him in the fucking face, I hardly murdered him!" Riku hissed, Riku's face turned angry. I would stop arguing before it starts getting ugly, but Sora being the argumentative person he is, will never step down!

"Riku, it's not just about splashing Roxas. It's just that whenever I speak about him you start getting all angry. I fucking fed up with it! What have you got against my brother?" Sora shouted, about to lose his temper.

"Can you too please stop fighting? This was meant to be fun" Roxas whispered quietly, afraid he'll set one of them off.

"You butt out of this, why are you still here anyway? Why don't you just go fuck off home, that'll be fun!" Riku shouted at me, Riku's eyes were burning with rage.

"That's it Riku! We're over! Leave me and Roxas alone. I don't fucking need to listen to your arguments, in fact, I don't even want you! I'm so fed up with you taking your anger out on me, bye Riku. Don't bother about calling me" Sora shouted, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the sea. I looked up at Sora's sad face, wet with tears.

"I'm so sorry Sora" I apologized, looking down at my feet.

"Don't apologize Rox, it's not your fault Riku's a selfish bitch!" Sora said, trying to sound angry. I looked at my watch and sighed, it was only half 11.

"Sora, let's go get some lunch. I know it's early but I think we should talk. We haven't really had a chance yet..." I said, hoping he'd say yes as I was starving!

"Alright, I suppose we should talk. Come on, I'll take you to the café" Sora said, still tugging my arm. We both went into the local café, there was no-one in there apart from the waitress and cook. Sora took me to a small table in the corner, cleaned and unused.

"How can I help you sweeties?" the waitress asked, she had blonde hair and gleaming white teeth.

"A strawberry milkshake and a cheeseburger please" Sora said, how could he of chosen already?

"Sure thing sweet cheeks" the waitress said, smiling at me waiting for my order.

"Could I have a vanilla milkshake with a hamburger please" I said, handing the waitress menu.

"Ok, it will be out in a couple of minutes. That will be 12 pounds please" she said firmly, holding her hand out. Sora fished out a twenty pound note out of his beach bag and handed it to the woman.

"Thank you!" she grinned as she walked away.

"So Roxas, sorted things out with Axel?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, at first things were really awkward but we started talking and we became friends and something happened with Larxene. He broke up with Larxene and we're together now" I said, looking forward to eat my food.

"Oh... cool" Sora smiled weakly, obviously thinking about Riku.

We sat in silence, unsure of what to say.

"Ok, a plain hamburger and vanilla milkshake for you. A cheeseburger and strawberry milkshake for you! Enjoy!" The kind waitress said, giving us our food. We both thanked her before taking our first bite into our burgers. It tasted delicious!

As I ate happily, I soon realised that Sora had stopped eating. He was staring at his milkshake, his eyes motionless.

"What's the matter Sora?" I asked my mouth full of food.

"Nothing..." He whispered. I watched silently as a fresh tear rolled down his cheeks.

"Don't cry Sora. What's the matter?" I asked. I sighed as I remembered why, he was crying about Riku...

"I-I-I" Sora stuttered as his tears carried on falling. "I n-need some a-air" Sora sobbed, he ran out of the café, I ran after him, desperately trying to catch up. As I ran out of the café, I noticed the small, brown-haired boy I was looking for...

"Are you crying because of Riku?" I asked him, staring with concern.

"Don't say his name Roxas, it hurts too much..." Sora whispered, looking at the floor motionless.

"If it hurts so much that you can't say his name, go and sort things out. You shouldn't break up with him just because he splashed me" I said, hoping my estranged brother would see sense.

"Roxas, it's not because of you." Sora explained, "He's so violent and competitive. He takes things way to seriously and that's seriously affecting our relationship. He takes all his anger out on me and I'm sick of it, I don't deserve to be pushed around just because he can't control his anger. I thought I was happy with him, but he just took it too far..." Sora voice was wobbling, obviously on the verge of crying again.

I sighed heavily, just wanting this day to end. "Sora, you know he loves you to bits! When I saw you with Riku earlier and the way he hugged you, that didn't look so violent. He looks like a kind, loving and protective boyfriend; you shouldn't let someone like that go".

"Roxas, it's not as simple as that. I mean, I'm not talking like pathetic violent. I mean dangerously violent, I can't cope with it. Look Rox, you should head back, I don't want you to see me like this. I'll come visit you next time, yeah?" Sora suggested, trying to force a smile on his teary face.

"Are you sure? I really don't want to leave you on your own like this, I'll feel guilty..." I said, looking up at him.

"Yeah you should go, just phone me and we'll organise something soon. See you later Rox, be good" Sora said, giving me a bear hug. I hugged him tight, not wanting to let go. As Sora gradually pulled away, we said goodbye and walked our separate ways...

Silently, I walked onto the platform and waited for my train to come. I really regretted coming today. It was all my fault that Sora and Riku broke up, I should have stayed with Axel. I imagined what would have happened if I didn't come today and ruined everything, we would all be happy and in a relationship...

'_The train for Castle Oblivion will be stopping at Halloween Town, Agrabah, Hollow Bastion, Wonderland, Coliseum, Atlantica, Traverse Town and Castle Oblivion. Please stay way away yellow line as the train comes into the station'_

As the train pulled into the station, I walked on in silence. I just wanted to be with Axel, I wanted to hug him tight and never let go, I wanted to be sure that I was never going to lose him.

I sat on the uncomfortable seat and shut my eyes. I fell asleep in a deep and dreamless sleep...

**A/N: Hey XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took so long; I was clueless of what to write... again! Anyway, for the next chapter I'll be taking longer than usual so please be patient 8D**

**~HereGoesMyReputation**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's Got To Be Love-AkuRoku**

**Chapter10- A Bad Day...**

Once again, I groaned as my stomach rumbled for the 100th time. I was still starving hungry, I had only eaten a quarter of my burger but I had to leave as Sora ran out of the Café crying. I shut my eyes as I thought of my burger; I opened to see a young woman staring at me strangely. She had brown hair, an orange top with a pair of shorts.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I informed her, looking out of the window. I sighed as my stomach rumbled.

"Hungry?" She said, raising a brow.

"Yeah..." I said, couldn't she just go away? I looked at her strangely as she handed me a chocolate bar.

"Take it, I'm not really hungry." She said, smiling happily.

"Thanks" I whispered, I took it from her gratefully and took off the wrapper. I ate the bar in seconds; I smiled as the rumbling stopped.

"What's your name then?" The young woman asked, sitting in the seat opposite me.

"My names Roxas. Yours?" I sighed, looking at the woman.

"My names Olette, I hate the name." Olette informed me.

"Why would you hate your name? It's beautiful" I smiled. She smiled back and looked out of the window. We sat in silence for a while, until Olette broke it.

"So, where are you stopping off at?" She asked, looking at me with her green eyes. They reminded me of Axels...

"Castle Oblivion, where are you stopping at?" I questioned her, getting really fed up with the questions.

"I'm stopping off there too! I'm visiting some friends that I haven't seen for a while..." She trailed off as the train started to stop.

"_We have arrived at Castle Oblivion. This is our last stop. We have arrived at Castle Oblivion. This is our last stop."_

"Well, we better get off then" Olette said as she slowly stood up. She brushed the dirt off her trousers and smiled at me.

"I hope we see each other again Olette" I whispered, I returned her smile as we both walked onto the platform.

"Where do you live?" She asked me.

"Cranberry Drive" I answered her, I fished around in my pocket for my phone. I gasped as I remembered that I had left my beach bag at the beach!

"What's wrong?" She frowned.

"I-I've lost my phone..." I whispered quietly.

"You can use mine if you want" She offered, shaking her phone in front of my face.

"Yeah, that would be helpful" I said quietly, I smiled weakly as she gave me her phone. I dialled Axel's number; thank god I knew it by heart! I put the phone to my ear and waited for Axel to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Axe, it's Roxas. I'm at the station"

"Oh o-okay, I'll be there in a minute. W-wait there" Axel stuttered, I heard voices and giggling. It sounded a lot like... LARXENE! That bitch, who does she think she is! Why isn't she dead yet? If it was up to me, she would be laying a ditch right now. Why was she with Axel?

"Okay..." I sighed. I ended the call and handed the phone back to Olette.

"Thanks Olette. I really appreciate it" I forced a smile for her. Axel is gonna wish he was never born when I see him!

"No Problem Roxas. I live on Heartless Lane, number 3. Be sure to visit!" Olette yelled as she ran off, I was now alone on the platform, waiting for my cheat of a boyfriend to pick me up... Lazily, I slumped onto a seat. I was pissed off at myself for leaving my beach bag at the beach. Why was I so stupid? I turned my head to the sound of footsteps. I glared at the certain redhead running towards me. "Sorry I took so lo-"

"Shut up Axel!" I said through gritted teeth. I looked up at Axel's confused face. Urgh, I hated being so short!

"Have I done something wrong Rox?" Axel asked, his face showing confusion. I ignored him and stormed off.

"What's up with you? Answer me" Axel said, standing in front of me. I stared into his adorable green eyes. Damn, those eyes...

"I've had a bad day Axe..." I explained.

"Okay then, tell me what happened" he said, he put his arm around my shoulders and started to walk.

"Well, I arrived at Destiny Islands. I met up with Sora and Riku, there were all lovey-dovey and all that jazz. We headed to the beach and we had the idea to go into the sea. Well, we all did and Riku splashed me in the face. As usual, I over-reacted and so did Sora..."I sighed at the long story that still wasn't finished. Axel nodded and gestured for me to go on.

"Sora broke up Riku. He stormed off and I trailed after him, we went to a café to try and talk about it. He started crying and he ran out, I followed him out and we spoke for a while. Then he told me to go, I didn't want to go but he said he'd be okay. Well I went home and here I am..." I panted after finishing the story. Axel sighed and pointed to my trunks.

"I take it you didn't have time to change then?" he asked me.

"No, not really..." I sighed again.

"Hey, do you want to go to the clock tower?" He asked.

"Okay" I smiled. He tugged me towards the clock tower, as we started to walk up the steps I started to remember our first date...

_***-Vision-***_

"_Axel, are you sure were aloud up here?" I sighed as I looked up at the stairs that we still needed to climb._

"_Of course I'm sure Rox. You trust me don't you?" He asked me, I looked up to see his eyes. They shone like bright emeralds. The main reason I fell for him..._

"_Of course I do Axel" I squeezed his hand tightly; I smiled as he squeezed back. _

_**A MILLION steps later...**_

"_Were here Roxy!" Axel said as he lead to the edge of the clock tower. I gasped as I saw the whole of Castle Oblivion. It was... beautiful..._

"_Axel, it's beautiful!" I said as I sat down on the edge. _

"_I know" Axel whispered into my ear. His hot breath tickled my skin; he put his arm around me and held me close._

"_I love you Axel" I whispered._

"_I love you too Roxy" Axel said. He kissed me softly on the lips, I was so happy. I hugged Axel tighter. For once in my life, I was glad to be me..._

_***- End of Vision-***_

"Do you remember our first date Axel?" I asked, hoping to get a positive response.

"Of course I do! How could I forget?" Axel chuckled.

"You were my first kiss..." I said, gazing up at him.

"I know Rox. You've told me a million times!" Axel said as we carried on walking up the steps. We stayed silent for a while; I guess I made it awkward...

"Here we are Roxy!" Axel led me out onto the edge. I smiled as I saw Castle Oblivion once again. I sat down next to Axel and leaned against his shoulder. I breathed in his smell of cinnamon. I felt so lucky to have Axel as a boyfriend, I gave up on the idea that Axel was cheating on me. I couldn't stay angry at Axel; he was too special to me...

"Do you love me Axel?" I asked, I looked up at him with my blue eyes. It took long time for him to answer, to long for me to bear.

"Of course I do Roxas..." Axel said, gazing at the sky.

"Why did it take so long to answer?" I asked him, I sat up and stared at him.

"I just wish you wouldn't doubt me so much" Axel sighed, he looked at me with his sad and hurt eyes. How did he know?

"I know why you were so angry Rox. You thought I was with Larxene, you thought I was cheating on you. Well, listen closely Rox. I love you; ever since I met you I've loved you. I'm never going to let you down Roxas. That's a promise" he smiled at me and kissed me passionately. I hugged him again and held tightly... this what I want things to be like. No hurt, no sadness just plain love. We stayed there for a while in silence. Just the way I like it...

"Wanna go home now?" Axel asked me.

"Okay" I stood up and headed for the stairs. I slowly walked down the long flight of stairs. I was gradually joined by an exhausted Axel. I held his hand as we walked home.

I let go of Axel's hand to knock on the door. Xemnas let us in and told us to have a shower. Screw a shower, I'm going to sleep! I fell onto my bed as soon as I set foot in my room. I had had enough drama for today. I just wanted to be away from it all. I fell asleep as soon as my head touched my pillow. Only one more sleep till Christmas!

**A/N: Helloooo! **

**I hope you like this chapter ;) I gotta apologise for the wait, I made a huge mistake and I had to start this chapter ALL over again! I need to warn you that the next chapter make take longer as I've got TWO projects and other pieces of homework to do! I will try to do it as quick as I can! **

**Bye! XD**

**~HereGoesMyReputation**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**** Hello my fellow Muffins XD**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, it's a long one! There are 4 chapters left of this story, they will all be longer than usual, please enjoy ^_^**

**Warning: This chapter contains fluff and some things that might disturb some people ;) **

**It's Got To Be Love-AkuRoku**

**Chapter11: A Day To Be Forgotten...**

"Roxy, get up!" Axel exclaimed, shaking me violently "It's Christmas!" I sighed at Axel acting like a 6 year old.

"Fine, just 5 more minutes!" I growled. I was NOT a morning person.

"No, get up nowww!" Axel whined.

"Fine!" I shouted. Why did Axel have to be so childish?

"Good" Axel grinned as he got off my bed. I groaned as I looked at the alarm clock, it was 6 in the morning!

"Axel, have you seen the fucking time?" I groaned. I punched him in the arm out of frustration.

"Ow! What was that for grumpy pants?" Axel complained. He stared at me and pretended to cry.

"For being a dick, just go back to bed!" I said as I pulled the covers over my head. I sighed happily as I heard Axel leave. Finally, I can get some sleep... I gasped as Axel jumped on me, his bony elbows digging into my ribs.

"Get the fuck off Axel!" I yelled. Axel pretended to hump me, I growled as I got out of my bed. "Are you happy now?" I snapped. Axel nodded and sat on my bed; he pulled me onto my bed and cuddled me tight. He may be annoying, but he gives the best hugs.

"Merry Christmas Rox" Axel whispered into my ear, his hot breath tickling my skin. Merry Christmas Axel" I smiled. He kissed me on the cheek and held me close. I was disappointed as he pulled away.

"One sec" Axel whispered as he went into his room. I stared at the ceiling, wondering what my childish boyfriend was doing... I smiled at a grinning Axel walking in with his dressing gown and boxers with a present in his hands; I looked at him lovingly, what did he get me?

Axel handed me a small box, decorated with Christmas trees and hearts. I giggled at the present. He had given me a dog tag, with 'I love you' engraved on the back. "Thank you Axel" I grinned gratefully.

"Your welcome babe" Axel grinned back at me, he hugged me again, tighter this time. I pulled away to go and get Axel's present. I had got him a red jumper revealing his favourite band '_My Chemical Romance'_.

I gave Axel the present, hoping he wouldn't laugh at my dreadful attempts at buying gifts. He took the box gratefully and opened it with excitement. He held the jumper up and read the writing on the back. He chuckled and gave me a kiss.

"Thank you Rox, I love it" he told me. I kissed back with more force, I felt so happy. Although, there still was a part of me missing, the part I missed most. Sora... I pulled away from Axel at the thought, I missed Sora so much. I can't wait to see him later, he phoned late last night to say he was gonna visit me today, just to see his cheesy grin will keep me going for days.

"What's wrong Roxas?" Axel asked me confused. I smiled at him as I put Sora to the back of mind.

"Nothing, I'm fine" I reassured him, I smiled to make it more believable. Axel nodded and hugged me again.

"Good, good." Axel yawned "I'm tired..."

"Serves you right for waking up at 6 in the god-damn morning!" I exclaimed. I yawned at the memory; I could do with a nap. Axel looked at me; he nodded as if he just read my mind. He turned off the light and we both lay on the bed motionless. I leaned my head against Axel's chest and fell asleep.

"Everyone downstairs in the Lounge, we're opening the presents!" Xemnas shouted up the stairs. I got out of bed and got dressed; I threw on my blue top, black skinny jeans and my blue Vans. Not forgetting my Christmas present from Axel. I styled my hair with gel; I brushed my teeth as it hardened. I smiled at the young, happy and content boy in the mirror. I have never been this happy; I don't want this day to end.

I tried to wake up Axel by shaking him; he wouldn't budge the lanky git!

"Axel, you have to wake up now!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes.

"We don't have too. Xemnas can't force us!" Axel mumbled from under the covers.

"Fine, you can stay here by yourself!" I snapped. Axel mumbled something, too muffled for me to hear. I ignored Axel and went downstairs to see Xemnas and all of the children that I share a home with.

They all stared at me as if I was a murderer; their eyes looked evil, ready to kill.

"Hi Roxas! We've been waiting for you! Come here and sit next to me!" Xion squealed excitedly, everyone sighed at Xion. I looked all around the room as I sat down on the crème coloured sofa. I took in all the new faces. A pretty face stood out, a young girl in a white dress smiled warmly at me, her blonde locks resting on her petite shoulders.

"Here is your present Naminé" Xemnas smiled at her, giving her a gift wrapped in white tissue paper. She opened it so gently, trying not to rip the paper. She soon revealed a sketch book, with her name printed on the front.

"Thank you so much!" Naminé whispered, stroking the paper with her small hands. Xemnas nodded at her, before giving out a whole bunch of presents to everyone else. I soon lost count of everyone, as there were too many to remember.

"Here you go Roxas!" Xemnas grinned as he gave me a small box. I took it gratefully and smiled back, I opened the box, revealing a pair of pyjamas and a £20.00 note.

"Thank you" I squeaked quietly, putting the pyjamas back. I put on a fake smile for Xemnas as I headed back to my room. I felt someone poke me in the back gently, I froze at the touch.

"Urmm... Roxas?" Naminé whispered from behind me. I turned to see her innocent face, her blue eyes staring into mine.

"Yes Naminé" I smiled at her.

"D-d-do you have a g-girlfriend?" she stuttered, looking at the floor with embarrassment.

"Well, I'm flattered Naminé but I'm gay and in a relationship" I whispered to her quietly, she pouted at me, but she soon smiled sexily.

"I'm sure I can change that..." She purred into my ear, she started nibbling my ear lobe. I shivered at the touch.

"Naminé, I'm gay alright? Your very pretty but your a woman, so that sort of clashes with being gay. I don't want to upset you, bu-"

"Say no more Rox. I understand, but once you realise that you aren't gay, you know where I am sweet cheeks" Naminé whispered, she winked as she walked away, her hips moving side to side.

I sighed at her, she really shouldn't wear a white dress (see what I did there? ;) ) . I walked back up to my room, to be greeted by a sleeping Axel and a ringing mobile. I picked up my phone and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rox!" Sora exclaimed.

"Hey Sor, Merry Christmas! Can't wait to see ya later!" I said quietly, desperately trying not to wake Axel.

"Merry Christmas Roxas... Urgh, about that, I can't make it there today Rox, I've got too much on for today Roxas. I'll try and visit you soon, yeah?" Sora whispered quietly. I didn't say anything. I felt like he had stabbed me in the heart, Sora's visit was the only thing that got me dressed and ready. What was more important than spending quality time with your own brother?

"Rox?" Sora asked. I hung up the phone and stormed out, I couldn't deal with Sora right now. I needed time to myself...

I breathed angrily, how could Sora do this to me? I was his only brother, his only family and he blows me off because he has 'too much on'! I don't care about Sora anymore, or that it's Christmas, I don't even give a shit about my life! It doesn't matter anyway; I don't even have one. I'm a nobody...

I stormed out into the unknown street; I needed to go somewhere that would calm me down, somewhere I was familiar with. I turned towards the Clock tower, a place that I was used to, and a place with so many memories. I ran towards the stairs, I ran in a desperate pace, I really wanted to feel the fresh breeze to wash my darkness away.

Once I finally reached the top, I collapsed in a heap onto the floor, feeling empty inside. I looked over the edge of the clock tower, what an easy way to die. All it would take would be 5 measly seconds till I'm away from this fail of a life. I sighed as I stood up, I put my toes towards the edge. I closed my eyes, ready to feel death.

'_clunk'_

I opened my eyes at the noise, I saw my Christmas present from Axel. The metal jewellery shone back at me, I picked it up and read the message again.

'_I love you'_

Exhausted, I fell onto the ground, feeling the coldness of the concrete on my skin. I'm not a nobody, I still have Axel. He loves me so I'm still someone to him; I closed my eyes as I thought of him. I love Axel so much...

As my phone started ringing, I got up sleepily. I must have fallen asleep...

"Hello?"

"Thank god Roxas, where the hell are you?" Axel burst angrily.

"Calm down Axe! I'm at the clock tower; I can go out by myself can't I?" I huffed.

"Not if you don't tell me Rox, you do remember the last time you went out when no-one knew?"

"How could I fucking forget Axel? Look, I'm old enough to go out on my own..."

"Just come back now Rox" Axel instructed.

"No Axel. I'll come back later, if you're so lonely, talk to fucking Larxene!" I shouted.

Axel sighed "Rox, we've been over this. I don't love Larx-"

I ended the call, I felt really mean by what I said, we have been over it and I promised that I would never bring it up again, but I have broken that promise. I'm such a failure...

As I started to walk back down the stairs, I heard a familiar voice, Olette! I started to run, desperate to talk to someone with such a calming personality. I ran out of the Clock tower and ran over to Olette sitting on a wooden bench talking quietly on the phone. She hung up immediately as she saw me running over. She stood up and gave me a hug; I hugged back gently, wanting to feel loved again.

As we both sat down, Olette soon saw through my smile and asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong Olette. I, I, I" I stuttered, I soon gave up trying to be happy, there was no fucking point.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" She asked, staring at me with her deep, emerald eyes. I nodded tiredly, there's nothing to hide.

"It all started this morning. We had all opened our presents and I was really looking forward to seeing my brother, his names Sora, and then I get phone call from him saying he couldn't come because _'he had too much on'!_ Well, I was pretty pissed and I stormed out, I had an argument with my boyfriend over the phone so I pissed him off. I went to the clock tower to calm down but I just can't calm down without Sora, he's my brother. My only brother..." I whispered quietly, staring at my hands. Gradually, I looked up to see Olette looking up at the Clock tower.

"Roxas" She paused "Sora must have lot on if he changes his plans with his only brother. Don't you think that he needs your support, I mean, on top of the things he says he's taking care of, do you think that being ignored by your only brother is going to help him get through all those things?" She asked, looking into my eyes intently, waiting for an answer. I nodded sadly; all I've been doing is thinking about me, I'm so selfish and worthless...

"You should go and see your boyfriend and make up, do something nice together and live life to the full. There's no point moping" Olette smiled, I smiled warmly and hugged her tight. I started to walk away before she tugged my arm.

"Merry Christmas Roxas" She whispered, I smiled again.

"Merry Christmas Olette" I replied. As I headed back home, I started to run, desperate to apologise to Axel and enjoy the rest of Christmas day. Once I had reached the door, Xemnas opened it and smile broadly. That's gonna give me nightmares! I thanked Xemnas and began to walk up the stairs. I stopped immediately as I heard giggling, an evil giggle... from Axel's room. I walked up silently, trying to quieten every step. As I silently reached Axel's door, I barged in forcefully. Revealing the redhead that I was looking for and my worst enemy snogging on Axel's bed...

"Well hello Roxas!" Larxene giggled, tugging on Axel's hair sexily. I glared at Axel, that bastard has got some explaining to do!

**A/N: Like it? I enjoyed writing this chapter, apart from how long it took. Sorry about that, I have had a lot going on lately. Well, I'll try and post the next chapter on quicker. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for any mistakes! **

**SeeYaLater!**

**-HereGoesMyReputation**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yeah, Yeah, I know I take forever to update but I hope you'll forgive me with this chapter :D I have been busy and all that crap, but here it is! Well...Enjoy!**

**(More swearing in this chapter ;) )**

**It's Got To Be Love-AkuRoku**

**Chapter 12- Son of a Bitch**

Axel stared at the wall behind me, a worried expression on his face. I glared daggers at Larxene, who was laughing like a whore.

"What have you got to say about this you bitch?" I yelled at Larxene.

She smiled at me smugly as she continued to twiddle with Axel's hair. Axel batted her hand away as he sat up and stared at the ground.

" I'm sorry, It's not what it looks like Rox, we were just talking and things led to another. I...I..."Axel sighed, "She doesn't mean anything to me Rox, it was just a stupid mistake..." Axel croaked. Larxene was still smirking; I'd love to wipe that smug smile off of her disgusting slutty face.

"I don't give a shit Ax! I hate you, I fucking hate you. You're a cheat, a liar and scum. No wonder your family dumped you here!" I shouted, I covered my mouth with shock. How could I say that! 

Axel stood up and stared into my eyes, his green eyes red with fury.

"You take that back Roxas!" Axel screamed as he grabbed my collar and lifted me off the ground.

By now, I would be terrified, but I was fearless as my anger gave me courage, "Make me" I whispered as I stared into his eyes. Larxene was now laughing at our fight, she couldn't hold it in any longer. I watched silently as Axel lifted his fist, but he dropped me instead and sat down on his bed. He dropped his head into his hands tiredly.

"I'm sorry...ok?" Axel whispered.

"You're not fucking sorry! You obviously still love Larxene, you said you loved me. You said that I meant everything to you. YOU said that I was the best thing that had ever happened to you. What a load of bull shit that was!" I shouted, looking straight at him.

"I do love you Rox and I'm sorry! You _are _the best thing that's ever happened to me. " Axel cried, looking for forgiveness.

"No. 2nd best Ax..." I sighed as I took off the necklace from Axel and chucked it to Larxene.

"This belongs to you..." I mumbled "Whore". I ran out of the room and into my own, I was no longer angry. Just confused, tired and upset. I tried to phone Sora, his voicemail repeating over and over. One more time...

'Hello?' Sora said loudly, I heard music in the background and laughter.

'Hey Sora, what's that music?' I asked, pushing the phone closer to my ear to hear more.

'I-Is Riku with you?' I asked him, Sora paused; someone took the phone off Sora and started to talk to me.

'Who is this?'

'It's R-Riku you fu-ucking reta-a-rd' Riku slurred

'A-are you having a party?' I questioned. Riku can go to hell.

"Yes. 'Nd if your wondering why your not h-here, it's beecause no-no one likes you and Sora hates you. Alright? B-bye then' Riku laughed. Sora cut me off because of a party?

"Roxas, I was going to t-tell you but. But I..." Sora stuttered.

"Oh, so were you going to tell me _after_ you had the party? If you didn't want to see me, you could have just told me, don't laugh at me behind my back. I'm your brother for fucksake and you cut me off for a party. And since when did you and Riku get back together? You know what Sora, I don't care, don't even bother telling me. Did you pretend to break up with Riku so you could get rid of me? Well I'm sorry Sora; I'm sorry that I was born, and I'm sorry that I ruined your perfect life and your relationship with Riku, and I'm fucking sorry you had to look after me when we were little." I shouted, tears started to stream down my face "I don't care about you anymore Sora, it's obvious you don't care about me..."

"What's that supposed to mean Rox? I love you, your my brother. You're my only fam-"

"What I mean is Sora, is that I won't be part of your family anymore. I don't need you, you have never helped me at all, and all you have done is take the piss out of me.

"Rox-"I hung up the phone and ran down the stairs, throwing my phone in frustration. As I opened the front door, I collapsed to the floor sobbing. My life is such a mess.

"What's wrong Roxas?" I heard someone whisper. I turned around to see Xemnas standing above me. I ignored him and looked at the floor.

"I have been told that you have been shouting and have been keeping people up." Xemnas whispered.

"Just fuck off Xemnas..." I croaked, Xemnas picked me up harshly.

"Don't speak to me like that Roxas. Come into my office now and explain to me what has happened. You are being extremely rude." Xemnas instructed, pulling me into his office. I pulled away and glared at him coldly.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me Xemnas, and don't even bother pretending to care about me. No-one does..." I spat at him. Xemnas' eyes grew icy and evil; I've really pissed him off now. He began to start pulling me, harder this time. Once I had got away from his harsh grip, I started running down the street, not realising that Xemnas was running after me. My legs started to feel like jelly, but I still pushed my legs so that they would continue to run. Without thinking, I ran into a busy road, still trying to getting away from Xemnas. I heard Xemnas shouting at me to get off the road, but by then... it was too late...

**A/N: Another really short chapter, sorry about the shortness but I will post the next chapter during the week. Anyway, I wrote a cliff hanger. Enjoy it? I hope you did ;) Just to let you know, this story is nearly finished, so please write some reviews that I can use to improve my writing XD Thanks for reading! **

**-HereGoesMyReputation**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here it is! Chapter 13 XD [Sorry for the wait guys!]**

**Enjoy! **

**It's Got To Be Love-AkuRoku**

"Roxas can you hear me?" The doctor asked, breathing into my ear. I pushed him away to let him know that I was awake, and that I don't like the fact that he was breathing into my ear. I felt the bed sheets, I looked at the cast on my right arm and left leg, and heard the heart monitor beep. I was in hospital...again. Why was I here? What happened? What could have been so bad that I have ended up here? I winced at the pain in my head; I held it in hope of the pain stopping. I soon remembered about last night, I was run over by a car as I was running away from Xemnas. I looked up at my doctor, who was smiling down at me creepily. He had a large nose with hair sticking out of the nostrils, grey eyes that looked me up and down, and a bald head that didn't have a single strand of hair.

"Sleep well Roxy?" He asked, his nose twitched continuously, what a fucking creep.

"Don't call me Roxy" I growled. Great, I'm stuck in a hospital with a paedophile of a doctor. Could this get any worse?

"Someone's a bit cranky" He snorted "Well Roxas; my name is Dr. Cunnings, I am your new doctor. I will give you constant check ups to see how you are doing. Don't worry; you'll be in safe hands with me!". Okay. It definitely could be worse... He was my new doctor that would be giving me _check-ups? _

"Oh, this young boy came to see you...Urgh. What's his name...Axel! Yes, he told me to tell you that he wants to speak to you" He smiled cheerfully after he finally remembered his name. Axel came to see me? After all the things I said, he came to me? I sighed as I remembered everything that happened yesterday; I shuddered when I thought of seeing Axel and Larxene together...kissing.

I felt sick rise through my throat, I missed Dr. Cunnings by inches as I was sick all over my scratchy, uncomfortable bed.

"What _have_ you been eating Roxas?" Dr. Cunnings asked as he called for a cleaner, he didn't seem angry about me being sick, instead he pushed me out of the bed gently so he could strip the bed.

I stood on the cold tile floor, looking down with shame."I'm s-sorry Doctor" I stuttered, I wiped the sick from the corners of my mouth with my arm. I looked up to him, expecting to see looks of disgust. I instead saw him looking normal, smiling as he cleaned the bed.

"No worries Roxas, this isn't the first time someone's been sick, it is a hospital after all" He smiled warmly, I was beginning to like Dr. Cunnings, he was different to other doctors, he actually listened to you but didn't judge you. Once he had changed the bed sheets and gave me new blankets, he put me on the bed and checked my temperature.

"What happened to ?" I asked curiously, he looked at me sadly as he put the thermometer back into a hospital bag.

"He passed away last week, he had a heart attack in the Staff room, but by the time we found him, he was stone cold" He whispered, he sighed sadly. Dr. Jenkins was the kindest man I've ever known, he may have told bad jokes, but he was good man, just like-Axel... I started crying when I thought of Axel again, I didn't care that Dr. Cunnings was still watching me; I just can't hold it in any longer...

"What's the matter Roxas?" He asked me, he stared at my tears that slowly rolled down my cheeks.

"It's-It's nothing..." I reassured him; he nodded and left me to myself to cry.

"I miss him so much..." I sobbed to myself. After a few minutes of crying, I soon stopped myself from crying, I shouldn't be crying over Axel. I've done nothing wrong, he's the one that has cheated on me, he's the one that needs to be crying, he needs to be the one suffering from all of this. In fact, he should be the one lying in this hospital bed.

Dr. Cunnings walked in with Sora following, I looked away from Sora, he was the one that thought a party was more important that his family.

"Sora, you can have a few minutes, Roxas will need his rest." Dr. Cunnings informed Sora.

Sora nodded as he walked over to my bedside, his sneakers squeaked against the floor with every step, I winced at the sound.

"Look Rox-"

"Don't bother Sora." I interrupted. Sora looked at the floor guiltily, I wanted Sora to feel guilty for how I felt, I wanted him to know what I was going through, to be ignored by everyone.

"How was the party?" I asked sarcastically. Sora looked up angrily, I'd obviously pissed him off somehow.

"Rox, it was hardly a party, we were just hanging out! Life isn't always about you Rox, people can't just go round changing their life_ just_ for you!" Sora snapped. I looked away again and started to cry, Sora sighed and walked over to where I was facing. He made me look at him, before he whispered "I'm sorry Rox, okay? I'm tired, I haven't slept a wink on the train here, I tried to see you but they wouldn't let me see you after visiting hours, even when I was your brother. I know it was wrong for me to say that I couldn't see you. I was going to but, I guess that I forgot. I'm so sorry Roxas, I don't want you to hold a grudge against me, and we are brothers after all". I started crying at this point, it was true that I was really controlling and acted like a spoilt brat, but I was trying to hide the sad little boy inside me that longed to be heard. But the only person that could get that boy to talk was Axel...

"R-Rox, what's wrong?" Sora stuttered, he held my chin up to see the tears drop, I shook my head with embarrassment.

"Nothing S-Sor..." I croaked, I needed to tell Sora about Axel.

"Roxas, I'm not stupid" Sora whispered, he sat on my bed silently, waiting for me to spill.

"Axel cheated on me..." I swallowed "With Larxene". Sora frowned at me, that's how everyone would react if I told them. Axel didn't have a reputation for cheating, they'd all be like: 'well it must have been for a reason'. No-one could imagine Axel ruining a relationship; he would always be the one being hurt, not the other way round.

"When did you catch them?" Sora asked curiously, still frowning.

"Last night, I argued with Axel and I stormed out, which was when I was" I took a shaky breath "Hit by a car...".

Sora looked away; Roxas could tell that Sora didn't believe this. He must have thought that Roxas had gone loopy and must have had a bump in the head in the accident, but I knew that Axel was a cheat; I could remember it as clear as it was. Axel and Larxene were kissing, while I was standing there, shocked at what I could see.

"Has Axel been to see you?" Sora asked me, he took a seat next to my bed and looked at me as he waited for an answer.

"Yes, but I didn't see him because I was sleeping, I have no idea what time it was" I whispered to him. I bent my knees for an arm rest, as I started crying into my arms. Sora rubbed my back a few times, but said nothing as I cried hopelessly.

"S-Sora?" I stuttered "Can you tell Axel to see me? I want to know why he did what he did." I knew this was the right thing to do. If we talked we might be able to sort things out, to solve this problem and find our way from there. Sora nodded as he gave me a hug.

"I should go Rox, I'll be back though, I promise and I mean it" Sora smiled, he waved as he walked out of the door. I waved goodbye, and smiled. And for I once, I actually wanted to smile.

**A/N: Sorry, an extremely short and boring chapter! But I hope you will forgive me with the next chapter, which will be longer and Axel will reappear! Please review, and thank you to the people that already have! **

**-HereGoesMyReputation**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Another chapter of It's Got To Be Love, but sadly this chapter is the last. I didn't plan this to be the last, but there you go. Please enjoy the last ever chapter of It's Got To Be Love, thank you for everything :3

It's Got To Be Love-AkuRoku

Chapter 14: Forgiveness

"Are you alright Roxas? How's your leg?" Dr. Cunnings asked, I shook my head, he's been babbling on ever since I left that damn hospital room. It had been a month since the accident, and Dr. Cunnings said I could go back home, I'd finally have some time to myself without being watched continuously throughout the day. I smelt the fresh air as Dr. Cunnings continued to fret.

"Is your arm itching? Those casts are never comfortable. Okay make sure to take your pain killers before bed and when you wake up, or you'll be experiencing a lot of pain. Be sure to come every 2 weeks, just so we can check on your state of health alrigh-"

"Yes Doctor. I hear you. My legs fine, and no my arm isn't itching. Xemnas will be sure to take me here every 2 weeks alright? Now can you quit fretting?" I sighed.

"Sorry Roxas, I don't mean to fret, I just want you to be well. That's all. Okay, Xemnas said he would be here at 10 sharp. Ahh, there he is" Dr .Cunnings pointed towards a BMW parked right outside the hospital entrance. Dr. Cunnings waved at Xemnas as he slowly pushed me towards the car; Dr. Cunnings helped me into the car and folded up my wheelchair. Xemnas refused eye contact as I tried to spark a conversation; Xemnas would give me one words answer or wouldn't say anything at all. I must have really pissed him off.

The journey was silent. Dr. Cunnings told me to be good and watch for cars, he gave me a farewell hug and walked back inside the hospital. Xemnas didn't speak until we pulled into the drive. He turned in his seat and stared at me with his piercing amber eyes.

"I am extremely disappointed in you Roxas" Xemnas murmured. I looked down at the cast on my leg, struggling to say anything.

"That was extremely dangerous to run into the road without looking and in rush hour too. You could have died Roxas, you could have easily been put into a coma, but you were lucky Roxas, you're still alive and breathing" Xemnas swallowed "Although, the accident has put me out of a job. They thought I should have been supervising you, and that if I did the whole accident would have never happened. I'm leaving tomorrow. I just thought I should let you know before I tell the others." Xemnas looked at me disappointedly.

"I'm sorry Xemnas; I didn't think this would happen. I was just so angry that night that I didn't use my head" I looked at Xemnas, hoping he'd accept my apology. He nodded and patted my shoulder. He soon got out of the car and unfolded my wheelchair from out of the car boot. I let myself out as I leant on the car; Xemnas helped me into the wheelchair as he wheeled me inside on a ramp that I hadn't seen before. He opened the door with a silver key and pushed me inside, the room was empty, the floor was polished clean and so were the stairs. I looked up at the light that dangled over my head. It was eerily quiet; I looked up at Xemnas who frowned at the silence.

"They must all be in their rooms then. Alright, I'll just take you up the stairs and I'll help you into your bed. You'll need rest for your leg to get better." Xemnas sighed. He helped me out of the wheel chair and put my arm round his shoulder for me to stand up. I used my free hand to grab onto the railing. Why did I have to break my arm as well? I started hopping up the steps with Xemnas by my side. He was holding my wheelchair as he helped me up the stairs. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I finally reached the landing, Xemnas unfolded the wheelchair, he helped me in and he pushed me into my bedroom and flopped onto my bed exhausted.

"Okay Roxas, I'll get you a drink and some lunch, what would you like?" Xemnas panted.

"Could I just have water? I'm not very hungry..." I whispered. Xemnas nodded and walked out of the room swiftly. I tried to heave myself onto my bed, but I was too far away from it to sit on it without falling over.

"Need some help?" A deep, sad voice asked. I turned my head towards the voice. Axel was standing by the door, looking at me with bloodshot eyes.

"Have you been crying?" I asked him, ignoring Axel's question. He wiped his eyes but didn't say anything.

"Why were you crying?" I questioned him, he couldn't have been crying about me, or what happened. That was month ago; he must be over it surely.

"Sit down Ax, we need to talk." I said sternly, Axel sat down on my bed, looking down at the floor.

"I think you need to explain Axel. Explain why I saw what I saw" I whispered, Axel looked at me sadly, and started to explain everything.

"Well, after you phoned me I just got so angry and I didn't think. I phoned Larxene to come over, as Xemnas said I could have some friends round. I knew what I was doing was wrong but I was just so angry and I guess I just threw myself at her. We only kissed for a few minutes I swear! Then you walked in and... I released what I had done, and how much I really regretted it." Axel sighed "I'm really sorry Roxas..."

"It's okay Axel. I'm not angry anymore" I stated, Axel looked up surprised.

"Yo-You're not angry?" Axel stuttered "After all the things I did?"

"No Axel, I'm not angry, I just feel betrayed and ashamed that I wasn't enough for you. I mean, if I kept you satisfied and made a bit more of an effort, then maybe you would have thought twice about being with Larxene. Anyway, spending a month by yourself gives you a lot of time to think, and I know what I want now Axel." I murmured. I looked Axel in the eyes, blue locking with green.

"And what's that?" Axel asked, he frowned as I took a breath.

"For you to be happy." I whispered quietly.

"So, so what does that mean?" Axel frowned; we made eye contact again, Axel's eyes watering.

"We can't be together anymore..." I stated, I stared at the ground sadly. I wanted to be with Axel so badly, but I obviously wasn't enough.

"What? B-but Rox, I thought you had forgiven me, I thought life would feel normal again. I want my life to be like that Rox. I want to spend it with you..." Axel croaked tears slowly trailed down his cheeks; soon my tears did the same.

"Exactly Axel, I'm normal, boring and plain. You'll get fed up with me again, like you did before. What you need Axel, is someone that can keep your fire burning inside you, someone that will make you happy. You'll get fed up with my constant change of moods; you'll get fed up of my moans and pathetic nagging, Axel you get annoyed of just being around me." I said quietly, Axel looked up at me with his swollen eyes.

"But Rox, I love _you_! I'd do anything for you, I'd jump off a cliff, and I'd jump in front of train all for you Roxas. Why can't you see how much I love you?" He sobbed; he put his head in his hands. I wiped away my tears and lifted Axel's head up, and cupped his cheeks as I wiped away the tears with my thumb.

"I love you too Axel. So much. But you know, there's a saying, if you love someone, you'll let them go, and I love you Axel. So I'm letting you go, you deserve someone better, you can get someone better, easily. You're funny, caring and a great boyfriend, anyone would be lucky to have you." I smiled wearily, ignoring the salty tears.

"But what if I want you?" Axel swallowed. I shook my head.

"If you wanted me enough Axel, you wouldn't have even thought about phoning Larxene now would you?" I asked him, I wiped away Axel's tears once again.

"So we can't be friends?" Axel asked me, he held my hands in hope.

"Of course we'll be friends Axel. Look, we'll always be friends; you will always be my first for everything. But we can't be together; I don't think I can manage my heart to be broken again, by the person I love the most." I held Axel's hand tighter. Axel nodded, I think he finally realised this was for the best.

"I'll always love you Roxas, even if were not together." Axel smiled, I smiled back.

"I'll always love you Axel." I whispered.

Axel lifted me onto the bed, where we hugged like friends. Not boyfriends, just friends. I soon felt happier, relieved in fact. Of course Axel will always be my first, my first time, my first boyfriend and my first kiss, and even my first friend. Axel was everything to me, and always will be.

I guess I can let Axel go, but I guess I can still love him...as a friend.

**A/N: Sorry, it's just so, so short I know! I tried to make it longer, but I guess I just gabbled on a bit. Well anyway, what do you think? Please don't remind me about the ending, its bad I know, **_**extremely**_** bad! Well, let's just say I'm not a fan of endings. Sorry, I'm just gabbling on like this, anyway I'd like to say a **_**really **_**big**__**thank you to these fantastic, amazing and just simply awesome people:**

KingdomHearts-Love

ForeverMeNeko

yukie-senpai

zombiecupcake'eats-you

ThisIsWar30

AnimeBomb – Read her stories, their great! XD

Thank you all I have really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it ;D

-HereGoesMyReputation


End file.
